Going Onward
by pinkpen23
Summary: Snape dies and meets five important people from his life.  Semi-based off of "Five People You Meet in Heaven."  Really sweet and slightly fluffy.  PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


**_A/N: Still a work in progress. I'm not completely satisfied yet. Anyway reviews would help!_**

As Severus Snape closed his eyes for the last time, he felt himself leave his body. It was an indescribable feeling. He was no long a physical being, but still a presence, none the less. He drifted upward and upward into white oblivion, leaving his body behind him.

Finally, Severus Snape stopped drifting upward. He could see all around him, although he had no body with eyes to see from. He glanced around curiously, wondering where he could be. The place looked vaguely familiar; however, it was pure white.

"Where am I?" he whispered softly to himself.

"Where do you think you are?" a deep voice said from behind him.

Snape turned around to find Dumbledore standing behind him.

"Why—why are you here?"

"To help you."

"Help me?" Snape said incredulously. "I'm dead!"

"Ahh yes. You are dead. But even so, I think you could use a little help. Now Severus, where do you think we are?"

"It looks—it looks like my Potions classroom," Snape answered.

"That's what I thought, as well!" Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"Headmaster, what is—"

"Severus, please. I believe it is _you_ that was the most recent headmaster, not me."

"Fine," said Snape slightly annoyed, "_Dumbledore_, what is going on here?"

"Well, like I said, I'm helping you. Helping you to move on in the best way possible."

"What do you mean?" Snape asked.

"Severus. When you die, you go on. And you cannot fully and completely go on until you are-how should I said it?—repaired. And that's why I am here. I am here to guide you along the way. To walk you through the steps of your being repaired."

"I still don't understand."

"You will," Dumbledore assured. "Now, let me explain what is going to happen. When you pass on, you meet with five people, five people who have passed on before you. Five people who have had a major impact on your life. I am the first."

"Okay…"Severus said warily.

"Well, as your first person, I would like to thank you. Severus, I am so proud. I am so so proud of all you have done."

"Dumbeldore—"

"No Severus, let me speak. Why don't we have a seat first though?"

The two professors moved and sat down at one of the tables in the Potions classroom. Snape sat rigidly with perfect posture, still not comfortable with his surroundings, despite their familiarity. Dumbledore, on the other hand, seemed perfectly comfortable sitting in his seat.

"As I was saying, I am so proud of you for everything you have done. I must confess, I do not believe I could have done all you have done. I believe you to be much braver than myself."

"I don't believe—"

But Dumbledore held up a hand to silence him. "Severus, I know life has not been easy for you. I know that you have gone through life a miserable man, and I am sorry for that. It is most unfortunate that a single mistake in one's life can lead to such unhappiness. But Severus, you have done remarkably. You managed to help Harry, despite your personal aversion for the boy. Despite the fact that Harry reminded you so much of James Potter, you did what you were supposed to do. And for that, I am so proud."

"It was not easy," Snape replied softly.

"I am sure it was not," Dumbledore answered.

"It was not easy looking at the boy every day. Looking at that boy and seeing James Potter."

"I know," Dumbledore said quietly.

"It was his eyes," Snape said even softer still, "It was his eyes that got me through it."

"Lily's eyes," Dumbledore said.

Severus Snape nodded, unable to speak for awhile. Dumbledore laid one of his hands on Snape's back and patted him for a moment, neither saying anything.

"Do you think I will see her?" Snape said after a moment.

"Pardon?" Dumbledore asked.

"Do you think I will see Lily? Do you think she will be one of the five people I see?"

"I do not know," Dumbledore said. "That is not for me to decide."

"Oh…" Snape replied, disappointed.

"Well, I'm about to let you go," Dumbledore said, "But before I do, let me thank you one more time. You have done so well."

With that, Dumbledore reached out his hand to shake Snape's. Snape noticed as they shook that Dumbledore's hand was no longer rotten and black. It looked perfectly normal.

"Good bye, Severus," Dumbledore said.

"Will I see you again?" Snape asked, curiously.

"Perhaps. We shall see."

And with that, Dumbledore faded away, leaving Snape alone.

Snape sat alone for a moment, unsure of what to do. Before he had time to ponder who would appear next, someone appeared in the front of the classroom. The tall figure walked towards Snape for a moment before he recognized who the figure was.

"Hello Severus," Remus Lupin said.

Snape stared blankly at Remus Lupin, confused at why this mere acquaintance was one of the five people that had come to help him pass on.

"Why are you here?" Snape asked without pretense.

Lupin chuckled and sat down at the table Snape was sitting at. Instead of sitting next to him, however, Lupin sat directly across from him.

"I thought you may find it perplexing that I would be here."

"Well, I do," Snape said tersely.

"Severus, I won't pretend as if we were friends. I know you dislike me—and with good reason. I did not treat you well at school, and I am most regretful for that. I sometimes wonder if what I did was worse than what James and Sirius did. Standing there and watching you get harassed…"

Lupin seemed lost in his own memories for a few moments. Snape sat there, still baffled at why Lupin was here.

"So why are you here?" Snape asked again.

"Because I, like the person before me, am here to help you pass on."

"I know that," Snape said in an annoyed voice, "But why you?"

"Because I wanted to let you know that I was sorry for the way things were. I wished I would have stopped it."

"It's over now," Snape said, trying not to think about those horrible memories.

"Yes, but you haven't let it go yet. And you can't pass on until you do."

"Oh," Snape said blankly.

"I also wanted to thank you. Despite your dislike for me, you made me that Wolfsbane potion for an entire year. I can never repay you for doing that. And I must let you know, that because of that one simple act of kindness, I suspected that you really were on our side. Even after the death of Dumbledore. I believed that his death was not as clear as it appeared. Dumbledore was a mysterious man, and he was especially mysterious when it came to you. A part of me still thought that you were helping us. And now I know you were. You were helping us—helping Harry—this entire time."

"I was," Snape replied.

"And you did an excellent job. Because of you, that boy is going to succeed. He is going to beat Lord Voldemort. I know he will. Severus, the part you played in helping to end this war is great—much greater than my own. You have helped bring the Wizarding World one step closer to peace again. Because of what you have done, my son will hopefully get to live in a good world. A world without Death Eaters and hatred."

At the word _Death Eater_, Snape lifted his robe conspicuously to his left arm. The Dark Mark was gone. Snape felt tears burn his eyes.

"I don't know what to say…" Snape said, not conveying any of the emotion he actually felt.

"Say you'll forgive me, Severus," Lupin told him.

"I—I forgive you."

"Thank you," Lupin said, tears gleaming in his eyes. "You do not know how much that means to me."

"I'm glad the world will be a better place for your son than it has been for us," Snape said sheepishly, not looking Lupin in the eye.

"Me too," Lupin said, understanding that Snape was not going to get much deeper with him than he was. "Well, I'll be seeing you then."

Snape didn't reply, but watched Lupin walk away slowly and eventually fade until Snape was left alone in the room again.

What was going on here? First Dumbledore, then Lupin? Who was going to be next? And how exactly were they repairing him? All they had basically done was thank him. How was that helping him to "move on?"

Just then another figure appeared. When Snape saw the figure's face, he instinctively reached for his wand in his robes; however, the wand was not there.

The figure laughed whole-heartedly, and Snape snarled.

"Of all people…" Snape said viciously.

"Oh Snape…" Sirius Black said, walking around the Potions classroom like he owned the place. "Don't get all mad now. I'm here to help."

"You?" Snape said incredulously. "You're here to _help_?"

"Now Snape," Sirius said, looking a little taken aback, "Let's talk about this like civilized men—"

"I don't want to talk to you!" Snape snapped. "I can talk to Lupin. I can deal with him. But I _cannot_ deal with you."

"Well, we have to talk, so I guess we'll just have to wait until you're ready," Sirius told him.

Snape did not reply, but moved to the front of the classroom and sat down at the professor's desk. Sirius walked around the classroom, examining the different items in it, jars with creatures, flasks with potion ingredients, old textbooks. The fact that Sirius walked around so freely in _his_, Snape's, classroom truly irked Snape.

"Will you _stop_ that?" Snape said harshly.

"Stop what?" Sirius asked.

"Walking around _my_ classroom like you own it!"

"This isn't your classroom anymore, Snape…" Sirius said slowly.

Snape realized that Sirius was right. He was dead. Not to mention, this wasn't even his real classroom.

"So are we going to talk now?" Sirius asked.

"You can talk," Snape said in a voice that implied he had no intention of talking to Sirius.

"Fine. Well, I'm sure it's a big surprise for you to see me here. I mean, we weren't exactly bosom buddies, were we? But nevertheless, I'm here. And I'm here for a reason."

"And what reason could that be?" Snape said nastily.

"To help you!" Sirius exclaimed. "Snape, some people take years to completely pass on because they are doing exactly what you are doing. They are refusing to repair themselves. They are refusing to take the proper steps to move on! I know you don't walk to talk to me, I do. If it had been the other way around, I am certain I would have been the same way. But Snape, you _have_ to talk to me."

"Fine," Snape replied.

"Well, I want you to know how deeply sorry I am. I treated you terribly my whole life. In school and even after it. I was cruel. And I was only cruel just for the sake of having a laugh. Do you want the truth?"

Snape gave a sort of head jerk that indicated he wanted the truth. Sirius continued.

"Part of the truth was that I was jealous. You were a brilliant student. I was good, of course, but I was no you. You were excellent at everything. The other part was…well, you reminded me of my family. All that dark magic and stuff. I don't know if you know this, but I wasn't particularly fond of my family."

Snape just stared at Sirius, wide-eyed. He had never seen Sirius like this before. He was so mature, so real.

"I am sorry, Snape. I really am. And now after knowing all that you have done for Harry, I regret it even more. I know you have your own reasons for being as you have been, and I understand that now. If I would have known back then—if I would have known how you have helped Harry—I would have never treated as I had."

"You made my life hell sometimes," Snape told him.

"I know," Sirius said.

"You and Potter were merciless sometimes."

"I know," Sirius said again, looking ashamed.

"When I was younger I dreamt of the day I would be alone with you, so I could finally give to you what you had coming for so long," Snape told him, "But now it doesn't even matter, does it?"

The question was rhetorical, Sirius could tell, so he remained quiet.

"I guess I'm supposed to forgive you now, aren't I?" Snape asked.

"I have to ask for forgiveness first," Sirius said, smiling a little.

"Well, ask so we can get this over with," Snape said, trying to decide how he was feeling over all of this.

"Severus Snape, will you forgive me?" Sirius said, grinning his trademark grin.

"Yes," Snape said, stuck between annoyance and amusement.

"Well, I guess that's it then," Sirius said, sticking out his hand to shake Snape's.

"That's it," Snape repeated, reluctantly shaking Sirius' hand.

"Thanks for helping my godson," Sirius said, as they let go.

Snape did not say anything, but watched silently as Sirius walked away, eventually disappearing completely.

Snape paced up and down the pearly white classroom, waiting for the fourth person to appear. Lily had not come yet. Would she? There were only two more people who would be appearing to him…

Snape then froze as the next person appeared. It was a woman…Snape stared intently at her as she came closer, only to discover it was not Lily. It was his mother.

Eileen Prince Snape stood before her son, resembling him remarkably. She had straight black hair that, like Snape, hung in curtains around her face. She was sallow and skinny and had a general awkwardness about her.

"Severus…" she said.

"Mother?" Snape said, not believing his eyes.

"Yes," Eileen answered.

"You've come to—to help me go on?" Snape said in disbelief.

"Yes, my son."

Snape was speechless. Rooted to the spot, he just stared at his mother.

"Severus, I'm sorry. I'm sorry life was so hard for you at home. I'm sorry your father and I never got along."

Snape continued to stare, not saying a word.

"We were never happy, and, in turn, we, without meaning to, caused you to be unhappy, as well. We were the root of your pain."

"Yes," Snape said, fresh tears stinging in his eyes.

"But Severus, I have seen what you have done. I have seen how you have helped that boy. I am so proud to have you as a son."

"Thanks," said Snape softly, trying not to let the tears in his eyes spill over.

"Severus, do you have it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Mum…"

"No, listen Severus. It is because of me that you were the way you were. Maybe not completely, but I do not deny that I had my share in it. I am so sorry."

"Mum, I forgive you," Snape said, shocked out how easily the words came out of his mouth. He had always resented his parents for making his childhood less than satisfactory, but seeing his mum before him, pleading with him, was enough to forgive her right then and there.

"Oh Severus," Eileen said, giving her son a hug.

Snape could not remember the last time he had been hugged. He stood for a moment in his mother's embrace, shocked, before finally hugging her back. Snape had forgotten how good a real hug felt. He breathed in all his mother was conveying in the hug, and when they let go, he noticed that his mother's eyes, like his own, were wet.

"Good bye, Severus," his mum said. "I'll be seeing you."

With that, Eileen Prince Snape disappeared from where she was standing.

Just as quickly as Snape's mum disappeared another figure appeared. Her red hair was just as bright and beautiful as Snape had remembered it. Her dazzling green eyes pierced his dark ones as she stood before him, staring.

"Sev..." Lily said.

"Lily…" Snape replied, not believing that she was really standing before him.

"Sev…thank you. Thank you for what you have done."

"Lily, I—"

"No, Sev, let me speak. I have watched you these past sixteen years. I have seen the pain you have gone through. And I have seen the lengths you have gone to in order to ensure my son's safety. What you have done…I cannot express my gratitude."

"Lily, I would do anything, _anything_ for you. I love you. I have loved you since the moment I saw you."

"I know," Lily said, smiling sadly.

"I—I am so sorry," Snape said after a moment of silence between them.

"For what?" she asked, looking a little surprised.

"For that day. For the day I called you—"

"A mudblood," Lily finished. "Yes, I know you are."

"Lily, I am so sorry," Snape told her again, his eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"Sev, I forgive you. After all you have done for Harry, how can I not?"

"I did it all for you," Snape told her.

"I know," she said, "And I am so grateful."

"Lily…"

"Sev, _thank _you."

And with that, Lily leaned in and kissed Severus Snape on the cheek. She backed away slowly.

"Are you ready to go on now?" she asked him.

"How am I supposed to know if I'm ready?"

"You can feel it," she told him. "Look inside. Are you holding on to anything?"

Severus Snape closed his eyes and looked inside of himself. He forgave and had been forgiven. He wasn't holding on to anything from earth.

"I'm ready."

"Well, let's go then."

"Both of us?" Snape asked.

"Yes," Lily responded.

"What's it like?"

"You'll see when we get there," she told him.

And with that, Lily Evans Potter grabbed Severus Snape's hand and led him onward.

**_A/N: Like I said, please review with suggestions so I can make it perfect!_**


End file.
